


Reflections

by numbah435spiritsong



Category: Super Sentai Series, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah435spiritsong/pseuds/numbah435spiritsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura and Hikari reflect on what happened in the Shadow Town. Station 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagura

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Station 24, obviously. Kagura-centric, hints of Hikari/Kagura.

She knows.

She knows that they all want to protect her- especially him- because she's the youngest, the weakest.

She had just hit a wall from the explosion and had gotten a scrape on her arm- they all had gotten away with scrapes of their own- yet she was the only one who was told not to fight. She wanted to fight; she wanted to see their families again and be reunited. The only way to do that was to fight the Shadow Line and free their town. She lashed out to them- to him- because of that.

...

She knows she isn't strongest out of the six of them, but she knows she can be strong when she imagines herself to be. However, she can sense the others' protectiveness over her- all evident in varying degrees: from Tokatti's glances over at her in a fight, to Akira's silent defenses in battle, to Right's encouraging words to her when things are going bad, to Mio's assurances to her that everything's alright when it really isn't so she wouldn't worry, to Hikari's actions in battle when he stays with her and makes sure she isn't hurt.

It touches her, because- well, it shows that they care, care for her, but she can hold her own. She's proven it over and over, in the battles they shared, fighting the Shadow Line. She's not some damsel in distress like in the fairytales she's read. She’s not Rapunzel, waiting to be rescued from her tower, or Sleeping Beauty, waiting to be woken up by her true love’s kiss.

Why can't they see that?

...

But when he comes to her after the battle and takes her away from the others, he tells her that he knows she can handle her own. That she's strong in her own way, and he knows that. He just wants to protect her from getting even more hurt and broken than she can be. And as he tells her these things, she can feel her heart flutter like it always did when she could see that he really, genuinely, did care for her, despite his indifferent facade. So she does the only thing she could- she hugs him tightly, and whispers, "Arigato, Hikari", and she can feel his unspoken feelings for her in his heartbeat and in his arms around her as he holds her close to him.

And she knows that she doesn't have anything to worry about, as long as she has him, and their friends, by her side.


	2. Hikari

He understands.

He understands her pain, and her sorrow. They're in a tough situation, blindly venturing into the Shadow Line where their town is held captive, and they're anxious. Worried about what lies ahead, and about what they're going to encounter. After finding that their henshins don't hold for long, they have every right to be anxious. How were they going to get through?

…

She got hurt.

He partially blamed himself, because he could've easily protected her.

That attack threw them all off, though, with the shock of their henshins not holding, so they couldn’t fight properly. He still couldn’t comprehend how she was the one who had received the brunt of the attack, and was blown back into the wall. She insisted that she was fine, but he could see that it had shaken her inside.

In all honesty, it had unnerved him, too.

But he agreed with Right; that she shouldn't fight with them because she was hurt. He wanted to persuade her to help out some other way. But he also knows her stubbornness and will to fight, so arguing with her was useless. Yet he really did care for her wellbeing, more so than the others, so he was also determined to be by her side, no matter what they did.

But that heartbroken look in her eyes when she looked at him.. it also broke him inside. In that one glance, he understood. Her desperation to get back.. he feels it too. They all do. They all want to get back to their home, and be happy again. And he understands that the only way they could do that was to defeat the Shadow Line and Emperor Zet.

And that wasn’t going to be easy.

…

He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, so nothing else can hurt her.

But he can't.

…

He just wishes that she understands, too. That they protect her because they want to, not just because she's weak. They're all friends, and they look out for each other. And he knows she's strong in her own way, just like him and the others are.

Why can't she see that?

…

He goes to her after their battle with the Shadow Monster is finished. He pulls her away from the others as they walk back to the ressha, and they lag behind the group. He tells her that he understands why she lashed out at them; he tells her that she's strong, and he knows that. He nervously tells her that he wants to protect her, not from getting hurt, but from any more damage she could take. And he knows that she understands what he means when she nods, smiles up at him, wraps her arms around him in a hug, and whispers, "Arigato, Hikari."

He can only hug her back, hoping and praying that she would never fall into the darkness.

He takes comfort in the fact that they're all here, safe and mostly unharmed, and ready to take on whatever comes for them. They’ll do whatever it takes to get back to their town- he can see it.

And he knows everything will be alright.


End file.
